Fanon: Spirit Shortcut
And the story continues. New character incoming! 12:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Air Training Fanon: Water Sympathy --> Lan Se Somehow, we did a four day journey in three hours. We made it to Ba Sing Se. I don't know if I should be happy or frightened. Somewhere in there is the most corrupt man on the planet. Why is there always a bad guy? We did skip a lot of our travel. "Where do you guys see Ba Sing Se? There is only sand in here." Sand? So this isn't real? "Some of it is weird, though. Like it has been put together. This isn't something I ever felt." "This isn't normal air, either. Where are we?" "According to the map, we should be near the edge of the Si Wong Desert. Then, we'll go to the other side of Chameleon Bay, where we should be able to follow the main river to the ancient city of Taku. From there, we go directly to the Northern Water Tribe." "Why are we so close to the desert? I'd rather have a chance of fleeing into an Earth village than into the desert." "We don't have any other choice. Wanji is still behind us, and he'll take revenge on me for killing Soyun." "Guys, there is something weirder than that. There is a spirit over there." "Is it friendly?" "I think so. It is further in the desert, though." "We're lost anyway. Let's go." Ai Lun Na I don't actually have an idea if there is a spirit. I saw something, so it could be a human too. Lan trusts me entirely, but Tian has some issues with following a practical blind girl, so I gave him a hint. "You know, you don't have to use only your eyes to see." "I'm not thinking about that, though it still is a little weird. I'm thinking about what kind of spirit wants to hide in the desert." "I guess. Why aren't we on Ekata?" "Because we can see better... never mind. Get on." "You can go on Ekata. It's been far too long since I rode Sudu." "I'll go by ground, too. That way, I can practice sandbending." Ekata growled, and Sudu looked relieved when she could finally run again. "Good girl. We are going to the Water Tribe, where you can run all you want on the icy plains. Let's find that spirit." Sandbending was easier than I thought. A little more complex than normal earth, but it was possible. I can see the spirit clearly now. "What is that?" "A friendly spirit." "No it's not. It's a vibration in the air. I can't airbend around here." I stretch my arm. "Elena, maybe you shouldn't..." Lan disappeared. I am in the Spirit World. I know, because I can see. There is a girl sitting there. "Hello?" "Where is my brother?" Tiankong Lan is waiting. Where did Elena go? "We need to go in here. Elena did, and we need to get her out." He looks pretty desperate. "Let's take Ekata and Sudu with us, just in case." We all touched the vibration, and we were gone. The next moment, I saw Lan next to me. "Elena! Elena! Where are you?" "Where are we?" "In the Spirit World. Elena should be around here, too. Elena!" A girl comes running out of the forest. Screaming. "Where is my brother? That girl won't guide me! Where is he?" "Calm down there. My name is Lan and this is Tian. Who are you?" She has very light brown hair. Her eyes are blue like ice. She really resembles an ice block. Strong, but she could shatter every second. "My name is Kassandra. I need to find my brother." "Where did you come from?" "From the city of Ice. My brother said he would come back soon. He never lies. Why isn't he here yet?" Lan looks at me in something I can only describe as half confusion, half impatience. "Look, did you see a girl with black hair and amber eyes on your way here?" "She tried to convince me I shouldn't rely on him, but I know he will come. My brother will come back. He is the greatest and never lies. He is..." While she is talking, Lan looks at me. "We don't have any time for this." "We can't leave her behind! She needs help!" "Fine than. We will help you find your brother. But first, you need to guide us back to the place you came from." "Really? Thank you!" She immediately starts running. "Ekata, yip yip!" "Bending doesn't work in here. Don't try. You'll fall and hurt yourself." We walk. At least Sudu can take the two of us. Ekata can follow. "There she is! Where is my brother?" Elena is curled up in a corner of the clearing. "Come, Elena. We're going home." "Lan? I knew you would come... I told her, but she wouldn't listen." "It's all alright now. Now we need to find a way out." "There are two gigantic spirits over there. One is red and the other one is blue. It's weird to see spirits in colors." I take Kassandra's hand, and we all walk to the spirits. "I recognize this place." "From where?" "From a past life. We will be at the North Pole if we go through the red one." "So we cleared a month journey time in minutes? I've never been here before, but I am liking this place!" Kassandra They say we will find you. I will find you, Kesuk. Trivia * Welcome the newest member of team Avatar, Kassandra! * Ba Sing Se was a mirage. * The place where Elena was will drive you crazy after a while. * Perhaps, simply perhaps, will there be some sort of romantic thing between Tian and Kassandra. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se